princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Rue
Rue '(るう, ''Rū) is an advanced ballet student and is greatly admired by her peers. Like Duck, she also has a princess alter ego, the seductive and unkind Princess Kraehe. '''History When she was a baby, Rue was stolen from her parents by a group of crows who served her adoptive father, The Raven, who named her Kraehe. She grew up believing herself to truly be the Raven's daughter, who by some strange twist of fate, ended up being trapped in an "ugly human body". One day, when being harassed by the crows who served her father, Kraehe was saved by Mytho, and she instantly fell in love with the heartless prince. When she asked her father about him, he told her that despite being their greatest foe, Mytho was the only person who would ever love her, and so she intended to make him her prince. For most of her childhood, the little girl always tried to get Mytho to pay attention to her, usually by dancing, but became miserable when he had to leave. When Mytho went to study ballet at Gold Crown Academy, Kraehe was told by the Raven to 'pretend' to be a human girl and make Mytho fall in love with her. After slipping up and calling him prince, she sealed away the memories of being Kraehe and took the name 'Rue'. 'Personality' Rue is distant from her peers so she does not seem to have any real friends. At times, she can be snobbish and possessive of Mytho but she has a good heart and a willingness to help those who are her friends. Her alter ego, however, is the darker side of Rue's personality: jealous, manipulating and proud. 'Appearance' Rue has long wavy brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She is almost always in her school uniform and when she is not in her school uniform (such as in ballet class), her dancing outfit includes a dark red dress and tutu with matching'' pointe'' shoes and dark tights that makes her skin tone seem darker. As Princess Kraehe, her hair is similarly arranged like Princess Tutu's, with a feather raised above. She wears an entirely black dress with a black tutu cosnsisting feathers, black tights, and black pointe shoes. 'Relationships' Mytho/Prince Siegfried: Growing up barely knowing love, Mytho was the first person to show Rue compassion, so she fell in love with him despite her young age and his lack of emotion. After the Raven told her that only Mytho, a prince who loved all living beings, could love her. At the beginning of the series, Rue is Mytho's so-called girlfriend, but this turns out to be false. Rue uses his lack of emotions and tells him to pretend they are a couple because she fears of losing him to another. Even after Mytho treats her cruelly as the Prince of Crows, Rue's love for her prince is absolute. In the end, the reborn Prince Mytho asks her to be his princess, and Rue cries tears of joy, her greatest dream come true at last. Duck/Princess Tutu: Rue is befriended by Duck, when the clumsy girl brazenly approaches her without fear and they become friendly. Rue hates Tutu and plots to ruin her plans of collecting Mytho's heart because she wants Mytho to herself and won't allow the possibility of him falling in love with someone else. Her hostility worsens to the point of surfacing Kraehe's sealed personality. At the end of the series, Rue is forgiven by Duck and calls her a friend. Fakir: Fakir's overprotectiveness of Mytho cause Rue to see the knight as an obstacle for Mytho's attention. Raven: Rue had always believed that the Raven was her beloved father, but he never treated her as such. He verbally and emotionally abused his adopted daughter purely to feed her fires of hate and jealousy and use her as the key to his freedom. 'Trivia' *In the English language, Rue has two meanings: a strong-scented evergreen shrub, or to regret something. Gallery 9_2.jpg 1319717-rue0201.jpg Cou19.jpg 9 3.jpg 527891-pt1.jpg rue2001.jpg Mytho-and-Rue-mytho-and-rue-9436598-640-427.jpg Rue.jpg Ep4.jpg Ep7.jpg Tumblr m7wfbtzesK1ry1ytpo8 250.gif Tumblr m6v3fwhAWo1qammp4o3 250.gif Mytho and Rue getting married.jpg Now and Forever2.jpg 0.jpg Pdvd120qm7.png Pdvd236np5.png tumblr_mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o1_250.gif|Duck and Rue|link=Rue tumblr_mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o2_250.gif|Duck and Rue (1)|link=Rue tumblr_mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o3_250.gif|Duck and Rue (2)|link=Rue tumblr_mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o4_250.gif|Duck and Rue (3)|link=Rue Tumblr mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o7 r1 250.gif|Duck and Rue (4)|link=Rue Tumblr mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o8 r1 250.gif|Duck and Rue (5)|link=Rue Tumblr mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o9 r1 250.gif|Duck and Rue (6)|link=Rue Tumblr mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o10 r1 250.gif|Duck and Rue (7)|link=Rue Tumblr mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o11 r1 250.gif|Duck and Rue (8)|link=Rue Tumblr mbvh5xSFR61r717c6o12 r1 250.gif|Duck and Rue (9)|link=Rue Tumblr m6tm2oL5Zw1qammp4o3 500.gif Tumblr m6tm2oL5Zw1qammp4o2 250.gif Tumblr m6tm2oL5Zw1qammp4o1 250.gif Tumblr m6h3k1A8lT1qcvlv6o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m0ssthmgVo1qk104ao1 500.gif Tumblr mf7a1skNF91qex4r5o1 500.gif Rue.png Category:Characters Category:Females